


Parents’ Night

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Parent Kylo Ren, Porn Star Kylo Ren, Teacher Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Mr Hux is a high school teacher enduring the purgatory of Parents’ Night.Mr Ren is there to talk about his son, too often in trouble.Mr Hux is sure he knows Mr Ren from somewhere. He just can’t identify where. Until with shock he realises Mr Ren is “Kylo”, his favourite star from his favourite porn channel, sadly closed down five years previously.Expanded and tidied twitfic based on this prompt from the absolute genius @goth_gunnywolf:link if it works
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 162





	Parents’ Night

Mr Hux holds his smile until the last child leaves his room and the sounds of chattering voices, squeals and laughs, and shuffling feet die down. He’s not on gate duty today so he has time to check over his data and drink tea.

Parents’ Consultation only makes a long day longer.

His appointment list isn’t quite full. He’s preemptively blocked out two bathroom breaks and nobody booked the 8pm slot so, if there are no difficulties, he will be home by 8.30pm, sitting on his sofa with a glass of wine, watching TV. Alone at last.

Difficulties. Yeah. Hux sighs as his eyes drift to his 5.45pm appointment. 

Jamie is a new entrant to the class, moved into the area from out of town a few weeks ago and he hasn’t settled well. That one could be difficult.

Hux double checks his data, prints out a photo page with names for the three nice quiet kids whose names he always mixes up, gathers his things and heads out to the hall where teachers sit in a ring around the outside of the room, looking over a seated waiting area in the middle. He takes his seat, organises his papers, looks up and fixes the professional smile on his face as the first of many, many parents walk over and sit down.

If only they would tell him which bloody kid was theirs first instead of making him ask.

Some faces he half recognises from having met them before when older siblings passed through his class. Some are new. Some are smiling back ready to hear yet another glowing monologue about what a bright, well-mannered kid they have. Some are wearing pained faces under polite masks, worn down by five minute diatribes that silently judge their parenting skills and find them wanting. Hux does his best not to add to anyone’s misery but his smile is starting to ache after an hour.

He reaches his first break and stands up just as an extra parent slips into the seat opposite his with an ingratiating smile, saying, “Sorry I didn’t book any appointments but Mr Snoke said you wouldn’t mind seeing me in your break.”

Hux promises it’s fine and that he will be back in five minutes. As he makes for the staffroom he curses silently at the loss of his sneaky cigarette break out by the recycling dumpsters. But he does need to breathe cold, outdoor air. Just for a minute.

He sneaks out the back door of the staffroom, down a short, narrow corridor and punches a code into the panel for the service door, then he’s free to look up at the sky. Which is nicer than looking directly at the concrete building and lime-green lidded bins.

Usually. Someone else is here tonight.

Hux nods a hello at the handsome face lit for a second by the glowing end of a cigarette as the other man sucks on it. “Bad for you, you know,” Hux says with a laugh.  
“I know,” the other man says. “You out here for some ‘fresh air’ too?”  
“Yes,” Hux says. 

The man holds out his hand, cigarette pinched between thumb and forefinger. He raises his eyebrows at Hux. Hux hesitates only for a second or two. He takes the offered cigarette and takes a long pull on it before handing it back. He coughs, surprised at the flavour and the slight dizziness it gives him.

“Oh my god... was that weed?” he asks, handing it back. “I’ll get fired!”  
The other man laughs. “Don’t worry, there’s, like, a quarter gram in the whole thing and I won’t tell. Just enough to take the edge off, you know?”  
“Shit!” Hux waves his hand over his mouth and clothes as if that would help.  
“Seriously,” the man says. “Most of the good folks in there wouldn’t recognise weed even if you grew a plant in your classroom. Tell them you smoke herbals.”  
Hux shakes his head. “If I get fired, I’m blaming you.”

The man watches until Hux has closed the security door, finishes his smoke, then wanders slowly around the building to the main entrance. “Mr Ren,” he says to the smiling senior student on the reception desk. “Jamie’s dad.”

Hux can’t help mapping weed-man’s progress around the room as he tells parent after parent a version of the same story: of targets and nearly-there grades and the need for efficient study habits. He wonders who the man is. He seems a little familiar but he’s sure he’d remember having met someone like him before.

As each parent attends, he checks their name off his list. At 5.40pm he has 5 minutes to organise his thoughts about his most irritating student so he scans the room. Weed-man is just getting up from an appointment with Ms Phasma, the school’s behaviour manager, and he looks  
murderous. Hux smirks for a second and...

Oh. Oh no.

Weed-man is marching over and

Sitting down.

“What,” he demands, “is your problem with my son?”  
Hux raises his eyebrows and finds after a few seconds that he also has to raise his jaw. “Uh?” he says after his teeth click shut. “Um? You’re...”  
He looks at his appointment sheet.

Oh no.

“...Jamie Ren’s dad.” Weed-man nods. Hux swallows, blinks a few times and refers to his notes.  
“Jamie can be...” he says. “I mean, Jamie has...” Hux looks along the line of red and amber marks on his data sheet. He sees the annoyed look he’s getting and decides this parent won’t be placated. Best to be direct.

“It would help if Jamie turned up for detentions. Better still, if he actually did his homework on time and didn’t get detentions in the first place. And if he could resist the temptation to talk over me when I am addressing the whole class, that would be a bonus.”

Mr Ren leans forward and Hux feels like his entire field of view is mole-dotted skin, deep brown eyes and hair so soft he wants to stroke it. He’s sure he recognises Mr Ren from somewhere. But now is not good time to ask if they’ve met before. 

The anger in Mr Ren’s face relaxes into an unhappy sigh. “He has organisational problems, according to his form teacher, whatever that means. I guess we’ve been disorganised at home with the divorce and all that.”  
“Oh.” Hux chews his lip. “I wasn’t aware. I can see why homework might not be his priority right now.”  
Mr Ren looks to be on the verge of anger again. Or maybe it’s despair. “Look,” he says. “Can you see your way to, I dunno, giving him a fucking break? And in return I’ll talk to him.”

While Hux considers this new information. Mr Ren looks around the room, everywhere but Hux’s face. There’s a certain angle of that jaw and nose in profile that stirs a memory, but it remains just too insubstantial to grasp.

Hux thinks of his own parents, of being taken away from his mam and raised by an angry, resentful father, and feels a flash of sympathy so overwhelming he has to blink a few more times to clear his eyes. “I’ll do what I can,” he says. “But I can’t have a separate set of rules just for Jamie.”  
Mr Ren sighs. “I suppose not,” he says. “Look, about the homework. What if I give you my number and you can text if he misses a deadline?”

Hux sucks his bottom lip and frowns. “I’m not allowed to have direct contact with parents,” he says. “School policy. I could ask—”  
Mr Ren leans closer and speaks in a forceful whisper. “Please don’t say you have to go through Ms Icicle-In-My-Pants Phasma! She already calls me so often that I dread my phone ringing at 3pm.”

Hux looks furtively around before leaning in. “All right,” he says, feeling a sudden thrill at the man’s answering grin. Mr Ren’s fingers brush Hux’s skin as he plucks the pen from his grip and looks for a scrap of paper. Hux suppresses a yelp when a large, warm hand grips his, pushes his sleeve up a couple of inches, and writes on the back of his wrist.  
“Thank you,” Mr Ren says. He laughs at Hux’s surprised expression. “Sorry. Felt like I was back in high school for a minute.”  
“For some of us that’s a normal day,” Hux replies with a smile.

Mr Ren gets up and walks off to his next appointment. Hux sits back trying to remember how to breathe normally. Across the room, Ms Phasma glares at him and beckons. He scrapes his chair back and gets up. “It’s my break,” Hux says as he reaches her desk.  
“Call me later then,” she says. “I want to know about that one.”  
“Divorced recently, sounds like the kid is having trouble adjusting to it. Maybe dad’s having trouble too.”  
“Sure,” Phasma says in a skeptical tone. “He has trouble answering his phone and returning missed calls.”  
Hux makes a sympathetic little hum then goes out for fresh air.

Hux doesn’t realise he’s hoping Mr Ren will be outside again until he feels the disappointment at being the only person there. He just has time for one hurried smoke before he goes back inside for the last stretch. He glances at the writing on his wrist and almost drops his cigarette.

There’s a number and a name. Suddenly he knows exactly where he has seen that man before.

Kylo Ren, star of his favourite porn channel from about 5 years ago. He probably still has a couple of his best videos saved.

He should scrub the marks from his skin and report the whole thing to Mr Snoke. Except for the part where...

Except for the part where he has to tell his boss that a parent offered him weed and he accepted it.

Except for the part where he has to tell his boss that he watches beautiful, powerful men fuck each other in all the conventional ways, all the unconventional ways he ever heard of, and a few other ways besides.

Except for the part where he has to tell his boss that when Kylo Ren grabbed his hand and wrote on his arm, he thought his heart was going to march right out of his chest.

He checks the time and adds Kylo Ren’s number to his contacts. Heart racing, he prepares a text but doesn’t send it yet. Once he’s inside, sitting in his place, finding data for the next student on his list, he looks around and sees Kylo Ren. He’s unmistakable now, tall and broad with flowing, wavy hair, sparkling eyes and gorgeous mouth. He wants to see those lips around his—

“Hi Mr Hux, I’m here for Kaytee.”  
Hux pats his cheeks. “Sorry,” he says. “Warm in here tonight.” The parent just looks at him with a smug smile. “Kaytee, yes. What a diligent student. Always waits back and asks for extra help.”

The rest of the evening is torture. All Hux wants to do is go home, find one of the videos he saved and fantasise himself into the role of one of Kylo Ren’s co-stars. In a brief 5 minute gap where a parent hasn’t shown up, he catches sight of Kylo Ren scanning the room, no doubt looking for another teacher. Kylo’s eyes rest on him for a few seconds, lingering. Hux takes out his phone and sends the saved message while Kylo watches.

He sees Kylo take a phone from his pocket and look at the screen, then raise his eyes and look at him in alarm.

The appointments come thick and fast after that and although Hux can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket now and then, he doesn’t dare bring it out to read any of the messages. By 8pm he’s wrecked. He has a few notes scribbled on his papers to follow up tomorrow and his colleagues are mostly packing up to leave.

Still, he won’t look at his phone until he’s off school property. Maybe he’ll even wait until he’s home. But then, just as he is walking out of the building, his phone buzzes again. There’s nobody around.

*Hi Mr R, it’s Mr H checking I got your number right. Do you make a habit of handing out your number like that? I can recommend a good printer if you need business cards since you changed profession a few years ago.

**OMFG U saw me at my old job?

**Better not tell any1 Jamie doesn’t know

**at least I think he doesn’t know gonna tell him soon before he finds anything of mine on the internet

**way to scar your kid for life, huh?

**Just tell me you won’t say anything and I won’t mention the weed which was totally medicinal btw

**text me and tell me you won’t say anything

Hux sucks his lip and types.

*I won’t say a word. I didn’t mean to worry you. I used to subscribe to the ‘DarkxKnights’ channel. You guys were good! Why did you stop?

The response comes a few seconds later.  
**Personal reasons. 

Hux can’t think of a good reply and there are no more messages for the whole journey home.  
You blew it, he tells himself over a glass of soave, idly flicking through TV channels. He’s surprised when his phone buzzes again just as he settles for an episode of something that will help turn his brain away from school.

**if u were a subscriber which vid was ur fave

Hux grins. Maybe it’s the tiredness. Maybe it’s the growing influence of the second glass of wine. Or maybe it’s just the hope of a connection after so long on his own. But he really wants something out of this encounter.

*So many to choose from but I think the one where the big, strong Knight is getting pounded by the skinny guy then they switch places. Looks like it was shot in a stately home.

It really is his favourite. The ‘skinny guy’ in it was a redhead like himself, although not as tall.

**Nice. I remember that one. It was shot in a fancy hotel and they threatened to sue us until they started getting extra bookings from folks asking for the rooms we used. What do you like most about that one?

Hux won’t say that it’s one he can think himself into even when he’s feeling numb from work. 

*I like the setting and the dialogue at the start is cute.

Hux switches to his saved videos and searches for it.

*I still have it somewhere. Is that creepy?

**Would you delete it, please?

Hux blinks at his screen. Of course he should delete it. He should never have said he kept it.

**Please.

With a deep sigh, Hux records a video of him deleting the file then deleting it again from his ‘recently deleted’ folder. He sends it and waits.

**Thank you

The reply comes with a kissy face.

*Well then, what am I going to use for stress relief now?

Hux sends it before he loses his nerve. He’s startled when his phone actually rings. “Sorry,” he says in lieu of hello. “That was out of order. Forget I said that.”  
“No,” Kylo replies. “It’s a fair question.” There’s a pause in which Hux isn’t sure whether to speak or hang up. Then Kylo adds, “Want me to come over? We could, ah, recreate the scene if you want.”

Hux’s stomach flutters and his head spins a bit with the unreality of the offer. “You mean... uh? Um, you want to—”  
“I want to. Too fast for you?”  
“Maybe!” Hux silently curses his reply. He could have Kylo Ren, that huge, handsome man in his home, under him, on him, if it weren’t for his lack of boldness.  
“What if I just come over. If nothing happens, nothing happens.”  
Hux considers it. “Why would you want that?” he asks.  
“Duh,” Kylo says. “Because I have a thing for clever, skinny redheads. Good enough?”

Hux texts his address and Kylo is there twenty minutes later. “I want you to see something,” Hux says as Kylo walks in. “In here.” He leads Kylo through to the living room where he lets Kylo watch him permanently delete another two of his saved videos.

“Thank you,” Kylo says, then kisses Hux. It starts with a tentative little touch of their lips and ends with Hux pushing Kylo down onto the sofa and straddling him, sweatpants doing nothing useful to hide his growing erection. Kylo laughs and pulls him closer. “Oh no,” Kylo says. “I’m hot for teacher.”  
“That’s against the rules, I’m afraid,” Hux replies, sliding his hand between them to feel Kylo’s cock through his jeans. “You’ll have detention.”  
“Is that the worst you can do?” Kylo counters. “It barely counts as punishment.”  
“Mr Ren!” Hux says in mock sharpness. “I should make you come back to my room after school for a whole hour for that.”  
“Will you lock the door and spank me over a desk?”  
“Okay stop,” Hux says, sitting up. “School is the biggest mood killer. Even the thought of my classroom is putting me off.”  
“I can tell,” Kylo says, laughing and cupping Hux’s softening cock through his clothing. “Can I suck you off instead?”

Hux nods. Kylo pulls the waistband of Hux’s sweatpants down and somehow swivels them both, landing on his knees on the floor between Hux’s thighs. “Close your eyes,” Kylo says. “And think of your favourite knight.”  
“That’s so easy right now,” Hux replies, sliding his fingers into Kylo’s thick hair. He closes his eyes and whimpers when he feels the soft, wet heat of Kylo’s mouth on his cock, and imagines himself as Kylo’s co-star.

Hux can’t hold off, especially since Kylo clearly knows exactly what he is doing. He grunts a warning and Kylo pulls off just in time as he comes. Hux relaxes, boneless and smiling, then opens his eyes to see Kylo watching him. “You should be a porn star or something,” Hux says.  
Kylo grins. “Really? You think I could make a living?”  
Hux strokes Kylo’s hair. “Sure. Now what can I do for you?”  
“It’s almost midnight on a school night,” Kylo reminds him. “You have work tomorrow.”  
“And you have to go home,” Hux says with a sigh.  
“Kid’s with his mom tonight,” Kylo says. “So actually I don’t.”  
Hux smiles. “So tell me what I can do for you,” he repeats, yawning.  
Kylo laughs. “You can take me to bed,” he says, “and have me for breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> if the link breaks, copy this into your browser.
> 
> https://twitter.com/goth_gunnywolf/status/1225902506217234433?s=21

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Parents' Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140354) by [Orson_Bennett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett)




End file.
